


sick of losing soulmates

by emmers_sons



Series: absolutely smitten - would you be so kind - she - intertwined - sick of losing soulmates - monster - you - one for the road - arms unfolding [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: in which some time is taken and some things are learned.





	sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> this is part five of a series, and i'll put some important info about each character in the notes of each addition
> 
> virgil: 19, gay, college student, sharing an apartment with patton (and occasionally roman)  
> logan: 20, bi, college student, in a single dorm room  
> patton: 21, pan, college student, sharing an apartment with virgil (and occasionally roman)  
> roman: 19, gay, college student, in a frat house but doesnt stay there often
> 
> other notes: this is based off the song sick of losing soulmates by dodie clark. this series may widen depending on any new songs she releases. hope you enjoy! leave any suggestions in the comments!  
> an: i will be going in and editing to add tags, considering im currently on mobile!

The next week passed extremely slow. Virgil was quiet, and would just break down into tears often, but Roman or Patton was always quick to his side, helping him to calm down. He barricaded himself in his room often, putting things in front of the door so no one could come in. A few times he found himself making the walk to Roman’s frat house at 1 or 2 am, spamming Roman’s phone or throwing little pebbles at his window until the other let him inside and they fell asleep together on Roman’s bed. Other nights he’d make the short trek down the hall and into Patton’s room, climbing into bed without even asking and just nestling up into the other, almost always being welcomed with open arms. There were a few nights where Patton, exhausted from the day prior, would just scoot over to make room for Virgil, but the two always ended up cuddled up together by the time Virgil fell asleep. Days where he didn’t make contact were the most worrisome, one of them sitting outside his door and just talking until he let them in or told them to go away. They always listened either way, either coming inside and talking things through or getting up and leaving him be.

 

It took two weeks for Virgil to go back to class, barely paying attention but still managing somehow. He did his work with half a heart, only smiling grimly at the As and Bs he got back. It was thanks to Logan, he knew, and just seeing himself do well reminded him. He sighed softly as he dropped his bag at the door, climbing onto the couch and by association, Patton. The smaller of the two gave a surprised hum.   
“Hey, Virge. How was class?”

“I never wanna go to class again.” He mumbled as Patton wrapped an arm around him.

“Oh. Well, you don’t have to until Monday at least.” Patton offered gently, only prompting a soft hum from Virgil.

“That’s true.” He muttered, shifting a bit to get comfortable. He was thankful for the spring break they were getting, albeit short. He pressed his face into the crook of Patton’s neck, both of them quiet for a long while until Virgil sniffled softly. Patton gave a little breath, shifting them both.

“Oh, kiddo, don’t cry… What happened?”

“I saw him on campus and I just… broke down…” Virgil admitted softly, shifting to grip a little tighter to Patton. “I don’t… I don’t think he saw me but I just… I miss him, Patton.”

“Oh, I know kiddo. It just takes some time. Until then, me and Roman are right here for you. Speaking of, I think he was planning to come over later.” The older of the two nudged the boy in his arms. “Something about wanting to talk to you about something. I dunno.” He shrugged, the purple haired boy nodding. His hair had grown out a fair amount from the last time he had dyed it, roots long past where Virgil would normally dye them out. He could be planning not to redye, but he himself hadn't even decided on that yet. The smaller boy shifted back a bit, off the couch to stand. 

“Okay. I'll call him and say he can come over whenever.”

 

“Alright. Why don't you go relax for a little until he gets here? I'll ring him up.”

“Pat, you're a blessing. I'll probably be asleep.” Virgil gave his roommate a small peace sign, slipping into his room and closing the door quietly behind him. Patton exhaled lightly, combing his fingers gently through his blond locks before grabbing his phone off the counter. 

 

to: Romeo 🎵🎶

from: Padre

I told him you were coming over. Are you really sure this is a good time to spring this on him?

sent at 4:12 pm

 

to: Padre

from: Romeo 🎵🎶

If he doesn't accept it I don't know what'll happen when we get the guts to admit the other half of everything, love.

 

Patton huffed softly, leaning against the counter gently. He glanced to Virgil's door for a quick moment before sighing.

 

to: Padre

from: Romeo 🎵🎶

He just texted me. I told him I just left. See you soon, Pat.

 

to: Romeo 🎵🎶

from: Padre

Okay, I'll see you soon. xxoo

 

Another gentle breath passed Patton's lips, and he pushed himself up from the counter. Stress hot chocolate sounded good, so that's what he was going to make while he waited for the other to arrive. He filled a mug with water, putting it into the microwave and watching it spin around lazily as he grabbed a spoon, whipped cream, and marshmallows. Once the water had heated he added in a few generous spoonfuls of sweetened cocoa, stirred it in, and added his other toppings before settling in on the couch. His eyes slipped shut, and he sipped the drink idly until a familiar buzz sounded and he buzzed the other into the apartment. Roman was quick upstairs, and was waltzing inside soon enough. He offered a gentle smile to Patton as he pushed the door closed with his foot.

“Are you ready?” Roman asked gently, setting his crossbody down by Virgil's backpack and toeing off his shoes. Patton nodded softly, setting his drink down on the coffee table and standing. Roman walked over, gently taking Patton's hand into his own before moving to Virgil's door. Patton let go gently, knocking once on the door and opening it at a small “come in”. He walked in first, Roman close behind. Patton took in a little breath, pulling over Virgil's desk chair to sit in while the younger woke himself up again from where he had dozed off. Patton and Roman watched as Virgil sat up, giving a little grunt as he sat up.

 

“Somethin’ up?” He asked tiredly, rubbing at his eye.

“Well, uh, you see kiddo, we wanted to uh-”

“Tell you we're dating and we know this is bad timing but this doesn't mean anything different between us all as a group and we're sorry we didn't say sooner.” Roman was quick to interrupt, saying the words quickly, but slow enough that Virgil could understand. There was a long silence, before Virgil blinked once, gave a thumbs up, and dropped back onto the bed, apparently too drained for this kind of talk. Patton and Roman paused for a moment, before they both let out a breath and stood. Patton gently shoved his boyfriend out of the room, before moving over to Virgil.

“You really okay with this?” Patton asked softly, kneeling down in front of his roommate. Virgil, who was already about to doze off again, nodded and let a little smile cross his lips.

“Well, yeah. If you two are happy that's okay.” Virgil hummed gently, sitting up a bit before continuing. “Plus, you seem happier with him. Don't wanna ruin that.” He gave another little smile before dropping back onto his covers. Patton found himself smiling back.

“Yeah, I guess so. Let me cover you up.” Patton smiled gently, covering the other with his sheets as he dozed off. 

 

Once he was sure Virgil was fully tucked in, Patton stood, pressed a hesitant kiss to his forehead, and slipped out of the room. He closed the door almost completely behind him, moving toward his waiting boyfriend and almost immediately leaning against him in relief. “I was so scared he'd be upset…” Patton whispered into Roman's shoulder, letting the other wrap him up in his arms.

“I know, love. But he wasn't, and that's all that matters, right?”

“Well, yeah. Until we decide to admit everything else.” He insisted softly, leaning into Roman a bit more, feeling his boyfriend suck in a gentle breath. 

“Yeah. But until then we can just relax.”

“Sounds good to me…”

 

Virgil took a few quiet steps back toward his room from where he'd been lurking back to his room. What could they mean, everything else? He found himself shivering as he closed his door, deathly quiet as he slid down it to sit quietly on the floor. He took in a small, shaky breath as he curled into himself, pulling his phone out of his pocket and staring at it for a long moment. The lock screen was still a picture of him and Logan, the actual wallpaper a little photo he had taken of the other when he was looking away and being adorable. He unlocked the device, moving to change the images as a little sob broke its way through his throat. Why did this always happen to him? Why couldn't he just be happy?


End file.
